


I am more than my powers!

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Avengers and X-men [3]
Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/F, F/M, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Multi, Singer Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik singing songs to insult the X-men and avengers. Because Erik is Erik,!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Avengers and X-men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. I WAS NEVER ONE OF YOU!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamPoptart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/gifts), [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts), [Sotano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotano/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the tune of our souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116704) by [hllfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire). 



**You cast me out.**   
**You kept me shunned**   
**I was treated bad cause of what I was.**   
  
**You call me freak**   
**You call me weird**   
**You never got to know who I am**   
**But that's okay. You all suck.**

**Now I know what I really am.**

**I was never one of you!**   
**I was never one of you!**

**You kept me down!**   
**You made me feel I was alone!**   
**You were never my real friends!**   
  
**I was never one of you!**   
**I was never one of you!**

  
**When I needed you the most!**   
**No one came!**   
**When you wanted something**   
**that's when you decided to show!**   
**You made it clear! Now I know!**   
**I was always the outsider looking in!**   
  
**I was never one you!**   
**I was never one of you!**   
**I was never one of you!**   
**I WAS NEVER ONE YOU!**


	2. 12 Days of X-Mas: Guest Staring Gwenpool and Dazzler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwenpool: Happy Holidays!
> 
> Erik: Gwen....why?
> 
> Gwen: Because Marvel hasn't given me a Gwenpool vs Marvel Universe mini series. YET

"Hello everyone welcome to Magneto's Christmas special!" Gwenpool said. "KRAKOA EDITION!

"Why are you here?" Dazzler asks. 

"Because if I didn't put a gun to Erik's head he would not have finished this!" Gwen said looking at Magnus. 

"You can't threaten a member of the quiet council!" Erik said.

Gwen then pulls out her shotgun and aims at Erik's head. "Why my head?!?" Erik asks.

"Do I look like Thor to you!?" Gwen asks.

"I don't understand that reference!" Erik said.

"Right. We're comic Marvel." Gwen mutterd. "Start singing bitch!" 

"On the first day of X-Mas my true love gave to me. A brand new Mutant homeland." Magnus said.

"On the second day of X-Mas my truth love gave to me. 2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland" Dazzler said.

"On the 3rd day of X-mas. 3 summer brothers." Gwen sings as she immediately turns her head to look at Gambit and Adam X. 2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland!" 

"On the fourth day of X-mas, my true love gave to me. 4 x-clones." Gwen said. 

  
  


"4?" Erik asks.

"Joseph, Maddie, Gabby, and Evan." Gwen said.

"Gabby is still alive." Erik said.

"For now." Gwen said glaring at Erik. 

"3 summer brothers.2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland." Alison said.

  
  


On the 5 day of X-Mas, my true love gave to me. 5 mutant lights!" Gwen said.

"Wait...you mean the five?" Alison asks.

"Yes! Now keep going!" Gwen said.

"4 X-clones. 3 summer brothers.2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland." Alison said.

On the 6th day of X-mas my true love gave to me. 6 shiny diamonds. 5 mutant lights. 4 X-clones. 3 summer brothers.2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland." Gwen said.

"On the 7th day of X-mas my true love gave to me. 7 former mutants" Erik said. 

"DAMN YOU MARVEL!" Gwen screams. 

"6 shiny diamonds. 5 mutant lights. 4 X-clones. 3 summer brothers.2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland." Alison said as she comforts Gwen

"On the 8th day of X-Mas my true love gave to me. 8 Wolverines. 7 former mutants. 6 shiny diamonds. 5 MUTANT LIGHTS! 4 X-clones. 3 summer brothers.2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland."

  
  


"On the 9th day of X-Mas my true love gave to me. 9 island invasions." Gwen said.

"Holy shit." Alison said.

"8 Wolverines. 7 former mutants. 6 shiny diamonds. 5 MUTANT LIGHTS! 4 X-clones. 3 summer brothers. 2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland." Erik said. 

  
  
  


"On the 10th day of X-Mas my true love gave to me. 10 swordsmen. 9 Island invasions. 8 Wolverines. 7 former mutants. 6 shiny diamonds. 5 MUTANT LIGHTS! 4 X-clones. 3 summer brothers.2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland."

"On the 11th day of X-Mas my true love gave to me. 11 x-men movies" Gwen said. 

"You said we were comic." Alison said.

"Shush," Gwen said.

10 swordsmen. 9 Island invasions. 8 Wolverines. 7 former mutants. 6 shiny diamonds. 5 MUTANT LIGHTS! 4 X-clones. 3 summer brothers.2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland." Magnus said.

  
  


On the 12th day of X-Mas. My true love gave to me. 12 quiet council members. 11 X-men movies. 10 swordsmen. 9 Island invasions. 8 Wolverines. 7 former mutants. 6 shiny diamonds. 5 MUTANT LIGHTS! 4 X-clones. 3 summer brothers.2 mutants in charge. And a brand new mutant homeland!" Alison said.

"There are you happy now? Are you entertained now? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!!?" Erik asks.

"Gladiator?" Gwen asks surprised.

"Yeah, that's right! Magneto can do references too!" Erik said crossing his arms. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be movie. Others will be comic. I also write songs for Erik on Instagram. 
> 
> @metal.magnetman


End file.
